<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That February Day That Evan's Dad Went To Go Get The Milk by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680891">That February Day That Evan's Dad Went To Go Get The Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics'>i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan's Dad Left To Go Get The Milk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, References To That One February Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets drunk accidentally one night with Jared and talks about his dad. Jared's making the whole thing worse while Connor, being the most responsible with alcohol and the most sober of all of them tries to shut Jared up and comfort Evan.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>On Discord, someone said that the February day that Evan's dad went away was his birthday and because it hurt I devolved it a little and it further devolved into this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That February Day That Evan's Dad Went To Go Get The Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Evan got drunk it either went one of 3 ways: He became hella chaotic and did Jared level shit of dumbassary, like snort Lemonade powder forgetting that it's acidic, then being confused as to why it hurt. He became quieter than he normally was and basically whispered everything he said, like asking to braid Connor's hair and getting the rare chance to do so because "Holy shit Evan you're so lucky you're the cutest human being ever." -Connor Murphy. Or, he'd end up being a complete emotional mess, like that one time he got drunk at his mom's house after Connor made lemonade with a whole hell of a lot of vodka and went off on a tangent about how her never being there put a strain on their relationship and his mental health.</p>
<p>While he can change forms of drunk Evan, there was no in-between of the 3 different types of drunk Evan.</p>
<p>Tonight was a night that he was an emotional drunken mess.</p>
<p>Connor and Jared became aware of this once he started crying out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"Ev baby, why are you crying?" Connor was used to comforting Evan when he was like this. He just hoped Jared wasn't going to make things worse this time.</p>
<p>"My dad left to go get milk on my 6th birthday."</p>
<p>Connor couldn't form a response more than "Oh."</p>
<p>Jared on the other hand, could. "Didn't you say he had a huge truck on that day? How the fuck is that just picking up milk? Ev, that is so messed up." </p>
<p>Connor cringed. Jared could be so insensitive when he was drunk.</p>
<p>"Well, it was a lot of milk, <em>Jared.</em>"</p>
<p>Before Connor could interject and try and stop what he believed was going to end up being a fight, Jared went and pulled a Jared again. "Which Connor finished, I presume?"</p>
<p>Connor balled his fists. Not because Jared called out his thing with milk, but because that was probably the final nail in the coffin before a fight started.</p>
<p>Evan took a deep breath like he was going to start yelling at Jared but instead just started crying more.</p>
<p>Connor sighed. "Jared honey," He put his hand on Jared's thigh. "You really aren't helping." He got off the couch to go comfort the now hysterically sobbing Evan. Jared followed.</p>
<p>After he sat next to Evan, Connor didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulders. Jared, now realizing that his actions have consequences, wrapped his arms around Evan's stomach. They waited for Evan's tears to slow down a bit. By that time the tears had soaked through his hoodie and down to his shirt. Connor pulled away so he could take his hoodie off. Jared squeezed Evan tighter.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. That was pretty mean actually. I didn't mean to make you cry."</p>
<p>"No, i-it's fine," Evan was still pretty sniffly. "It was pretty funny honestly. Like Connor could probably drink all the milk you could fit in a U-Haul in like less than a day."</p>
<p>Connor now being made fun of, was not going to be as soft and nurturing as he normally was. Returning to his prior position, he made the comment "Look I like milk ok? I don't like milk <em>that</em> much."</p>
<p>"I mean," Evan looked up at Connor. "Are you sure about that?"</p>
<p>"I- No- I mean, wait- yes? Ugh. Ok, fine no I'm not sure I don't like milk that much."</p>
<p>Jared went to whisper "If the milkman starts walking funny Imma bet it's Connor's fault" but Jared is a terrible whisperer, especially when he's drunk. So while he and Evan started snikering, Connor turned red and took offense to that.</p>
<p>"Jared William Klineman!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"How dare you accuse me of sleeping with the milkman!"</p>
<p>"Pfft. What are you talking about Connie? I never did such a thing!" Jared was tripping over his words as he tried to lie.</p>
<p>"Evy."</p>
<p>"Mmmyes Connor?"</p>
<p>"Did Jared joke/accuse me of sleeping with the milkman?"</p>
<p>Evan was an even worse liar than Jared.</p>
<p>"Well... umm... mayhaps."</p>
<p>"See, Evan doesn't lie Jared."</p>
<p>"He totally does."</p>
<p>"Evan try lying really quickly for me."</p>
<p>"The sky is purple!" Evan bit his lip for a bit before bursting out laughing. "I'm just kidding. It's blue."</p>
<p>"I rest my case. And I say it's bedtime. Evan's starting to sound like you, Jared."</p>
<p>"I don't wanna sleep though." Was Jared's strongest protest.</p>
<p>"I'll let you wear one of my hoodies." The offer of wearing one of Connor's hoodies was one of two that Connor could make and never get a refusal. The other was being able to braid his hair but he didn't feel like waking up with messy, even more tangled than usual, hair the next morning.</p>
<p>Jared pouted for a bit before giving in. "Ok maybe I do wanna sleep."</p>
<p>After getting his drunken boyfriends settled in bed he sighed. Not disappointed or pissed off, but content. "I swear these two drive me insane and they're idiots," he thought to himself. "But they're my idiots and I have no clue where I'd be without them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I just haven't had any ideas lately.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>